


SHIELD vs. Nikola Tesla

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 19th Century, Crack, Gen, Historical, Humor, Steampunk, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers travel back in time to fight a villainous Nikola Tesla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD vs. Nikola Tesla

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:   
> Marvel/Historical RPF, Any + Any, Those that gathered to fight (slightly insane) Nikola Tesla and the one that declined because, because Tesla!
> 
> *Inspired by the news headline 'Powerful Adversaries Join Fight Against Tesla'. I swear, upon first reading I was really hoping it was going to be a new steampunk videogame but, alas...

CLASSIFIED COMMUNICATION

FROM: Agent Jasper Sitwell  
TO: Agent Maria Hill  
SUBJECT: Time Travelling Avengers

I am writing to inform HQ of several events pertaining to the current mission to stop Nikola Tesla from becoming a villain that tries to take over the world.

1) We have confirmed that it is, as we suspected, Loki who travelled back in time to encourage Tesla to turn his attention toward world domination. Thor, upon finding this out, became very sad and left to find Loki. The rest of the team stayed to pursue Tesla.

2) Captain Rogers has repeatedly asked me to indicate to SHIELD that there are 'a lot of bullies' in this century. I have explained the importance of preserving the timeline, and only fixing what Loki changed, numerous times, so that we do not alter the future we come back to. His response was to mock me with whining baby noises and say, "WAAAHHH I don't want to wake up in a future where everything's different from what I know WAAHHH that would be SO HARD!!!" He then apologized for hurting my feelings but again noted that he did not enjoy being told that he wasn't allowed to fight for what he cared about. He left the team soon after to 'fight injustice,' though I have no idea what that means.

3) Apparently, Agent Romanov is a highly skilled classical violinist. I mention this because she has decided being in this century is an excellent opportunity to socialize with Alexander Borodin, the Russian composer and women's rights proponent. Apparently, Natasha is a fan. She is pretending to be a concert violinist looking for contemporary works, and Clint has accompanied her, pretending to be her lover, which has scandalized Russian society. I have sent them several telegrams but have not received any back.

4) Dr. Banner wishes for an early transfer back to the 21st Century. He said "You know that it was incredibly stupid for you guys to send me to a time when it was normal to turn a corner and almost get trampled by a horse." He mostly stays inside. 

5)These series of events left me alone with Tony Stark. I specifically recall filing a request to never be asked to handle Stark on a one-on-one basis. The man is very obnoxious.

6) I no longer have to put up with his constant complaints, however, since he has abandoned the SHIELD mission to join the enemy. He left a note suggesting that Tesla's plans are not evil but simply require some 'tweaks' on some of the more problematic technical issues. He has found Tesla and is now working with him to create a 'steampunk world for real.' I do not understand what steampunk is, but Tony mentioned dirigibles so maybe it has something to do with that. Stark also noted that 'You guys can't seriously expect me to NOT hang with Tesla. He's fucking TESLA!!!'

I managed to find Tony to warn him of the consequences to our future, but he claimed that it would be fine and that if the future were ruined, he would keep travelling back in time and 'hacking history' in different ways until he liked the result.

I implored Dr. Banner to use his powers of persuasion on Stark, but he just said that from a scientific standpoint, Stark's experimental design was impressive and that Tony was going to discover very important principles of causality in human events. Then he asked for more tea.

7) As a result of all of these occurrences, I strongly recommend that SHIELD send superpowered individuals to kidnap the Avengers and bring them back to their own time. 

8) I will quit if I am ever asked to take the Avengers on a time travel mission again.

Respectfully,  
Agent Jasper Sitwell


End file.
